It's My Job
by TeamCastiel1997
Summary: A girl who has no family that wants her, finds comfort in the arms of a man she just met and his two sons. She feels an overwhemling need to protect them. Why? Because It's Her Job. Sammy-4 Dean-8 Camille-15 Rated T for later chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**It's My Job**

A/N: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Camille.

Camille's POV

It was 3 years ago today that I came to live with John Winchester and his two sons, Dean and Sam.

_- Flashback -_

_It was two months after my parents had been killed by some supernatural force. I was passed all around my family, but everyone had an excuse for not keeping me. I was waiting tables at the local run-down diner. It was a particularly slow day, so every time someone came in, I rushed over giving them my full attention. I looked up as the door opened with a creak. In walked a tall man, maybe about 6 foot, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Not too far behind him were two young boys. The older one of the two looked to be about eight years old, he had short, spiky blonde hair, with dazzling green eyes. Then clutching his hand tightly, was a boy who looked to be about four. He looked more like his father than brother. He had slightly longer, brown hair with the most expressive blue-green eyes I've ever seen. They sat in a booth rather close to the door. I brought their menus and some crayons to the table. The father smiled gratefully. "Hi, my name is Camille, and I will be taking care of you today. So, what can I get you to drink?"_

"_A coffee, black for me, a water for Dean, and what would you like to drink Sammy?" The man asked turning to the younger of the boys._

_The boy, Sammy, turned on the puppy eyes and sweetly asked, "Do you have cho'late milk?"_

"_I'm sorry, sweetie,but we only have regular milk, but I'll see what I can do."_

_I walked away to get their requested beverages, and kept stealing glances at the little family._

_I returned to the table with the drinks, even Sammy's chocolate milk. The look he gave me was absolutely ADORABLE! I walked back to the kitchen with their orders. There was nothing much for me to do, since I had cleaned every square inch of the diner. Like I said, slow day. A short 20 minutes later, I returned to the table with the food. "Check, please." The muscular man said._

"_No need, this is on the house." I said, smiling politely. He looked like he was about to disagree, when someone else walked in. "Excuse me,"_

_I walked over to the person and recognized her as my aunt. My least favorite person and I'm guessing I'm not her favorite judging by the scowl on her face. I mean sure we've had our disagreements, but what family doesn't? Being a teenager doesn't really help my case, especially since I have powers, in a way. I can see the future, and sometimes I can heal. No wonder my family thinks I'm a freak._

_My day worsened when she came in yelling at the top of her lungs that "No one wanted me, that I was a burden and disgrace to this family."_

_She stormed out of the diner and went to the trunk of her car. She opened it and dumped out my clothes that were in a suitcase._

_That was it the dam broke. I sat on a bar stool and broke down. How was I supposed to live earning almost nothing. And now on top of that, I had to find a place to live._

_I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I glanced up and saw it was the man with the two children._

"_Hey, you okay? Is there anything I can do?"_

"_No, my family hates me, I have a worthless job, and now I have no place to live."_

"_What about your parents, I'm sure they don't hate you."_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"_Try me, I've seen quite a lot." So I told him about how my parents were killed and how I was bounced around my family._

"_Why did this have to happen? Everything was taken from me, and my life is a wreck." He looked at me sympathetically._

"_Look I know what you mean, my wife was killed a few years ago, but life goes on. There's nothing you can do about it."_

"_I know, but I'm just a kid," I sobbed, "What am I supposed to do?"_

"_I know a guy who lives a few miles from here, he's a pastor. He can take you in, until you feel like you're ready to go back out again. Come on, I'll give you a lift."_

"_Sir, that's a nice offer and all, but I couldn't impose like that. I don't wait to be a burden to your family or your pastor friend."_

"_That wasn't an offer, but an order. Come on, like you said you didn't know what you are going to do, and besides it's no imposition. I'm John Winchester by the way."_

"_Alright, I'll go. Thanks. Oh, and by the way, I'm Camille Anderson."_

_So, with that I followed John and his sons out to a car that comes as classic as they get, a '67 Chevy Impala._

_The drive wasn't so bad. Sam talked my ear off. Dean just stared at me, like he was trying to read my soul, or something. But when he saw that I wasn't going to hurt his dad or Sam, he relaxed just a little. He even gave the tiniest smile when I made Sam laugh._

_From that moment on, I felt a need to make sure they were safe. I protect them, because It's My Job._

_-End Flashback-_

**A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone, I dreamt about this, and there will be a new chapter possibly by this weekend.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's My Job**

**Chapter 2**

The night was rather enjoyable. We spent the night listening to classic rock and throwing back a few with the ones I've come to know rather well. The night started with hunting stories, well more like bragging. The night was dwindling down and the night ended with the story of when I met Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Josh. It was well past midnight, so it didn't surprise me when I looked over and saw Sam and Dean fast asleep on the couch. I carried Sam while John carried Dean. Everyone was turning in for the night, so I walked to the bathroom, changed into my pajamas, and silently entered one of the spare bedrooms. Sleep wasn't welcomed by me, considering that along with my visions and powers, came horrific nightmares. I didn't bother telling anyone, it was tough enough to handle it myself, and I didn't want the others to worry about me. So when sleep claimed me, I was found in a strange place.

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"_

_A sudden flash of bright light appeared, causing my vision to blur. I quickly turned away, but a voice stopped me. It was soft, soothing._

_As I turned I was met with two people with light fluffy wings. One of them had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. The other person had light brown hair with brown eyes._

"_W-who are you?" I asked. Blue eyes spoke up first. _

"_My name is Lucifer, and this is my brother, Micheal. We are two of the very few, powerful Archangels. We mean you no harm. We need to talk, about your abilities."_

_Woah, I'm talking to Archangels? Not my typical nightmare, but still, I'm a little freaked out. I looked into Lucifer's soft, caring blue eyes._

"_You came from a special family. Your mother was a fallen angel, and your father, a human. Your mother passed her grace onto you. We have been watching over you for many years, and have to inform you of the challenges you will face. You will come face- to – face with life and death situations on a regular basis. Growing up with this, won't be easy. And most importantly, remember, we're only a prayer away. If Micheal or I cannot contact you, we will send some of your other brothers. Either Gabriel or Castiel will help you._

_I was absolutely positive that I went off the deep end. First, I learn my mom was a fallen angel, and now I'm supposed to carry on the family legacy? _

"_You can't be serious? You expect me to believe you? It's bad enough that you brought my visions into this, and now you bring my parents of all people into this now, too? How can you possibly know my family?"_

"_Your mother's name was Rachel, she had black hair and grey eyes. She was a Phillips before she married your father, Jacob Anderson. It's a shame that we lost her. She was an amazing warrior and an even better mother." Micheal filled in. "It's time for us to leave, remember what we told you, Camille." And with that the two angels disappeared with a flash._

I woke with a start, all of the events still fresh in my mind. I looked over to the clock, 2:37 A.M. Still a few hours before daybreak, so I slowly fell asleep again.

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. I went to investigate and saw Sammy trying to make breakfast. "Hey Sammy, whatcha doing?"

He looked up at me a smiled. "I'm making breakfast."

"What are you making?"

"Pantates, can you help?"

"Of course I'll help, Sammy." Thus started the grueling task of making breakfast.

When everyone was awake, I took Sammy by the hand and walked into the living room.

"We made breakfast!" Sammy announced proudly. Everyone was praising Sammy, and his face filled with joy.

After breakfast, John pulled me to the side.

"Camille, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Me and the guys are going on another hunt, but this time it's different. We'll be gone for at minimum of 2 weeks. I was wondering if you could stay here, make sure the boys are okay? It won't be just you, Bobby has offered to stay behind with you and the boys."

"Of course, this is very important and you know I love spending time with them."

So it was settled. I would spend the next few weeks with Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

By mid afternoon, it was time for the guys to leave. John sat Sam and Dean and told them that they would have plenty of fun while staying with Uncle Bobby and Camille. Dean took it rather well, just nodded his head and put a reassuring hand on Sammy's shoulder. I know how hard it is for John to leave. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." I said. Sam jumped off the couch as soon as John got up, attaching himself to his leg.

"Don't leave, Daddy!" Sam sobbed into his father's jeans. John whispered soothing reassurances to his distraught son. John picked up Sam and passed him to me. Sam fisted my shirt as I said goodbye to John. The sound of the Impala slowly drifted off.

"Come on Sammy, he'll be back before you know it." He just nodded slowly.

The night soon came to an end, and I slept soundly with the boys by my side. The dream I had the night before never entered my mind, and soon I started to feel like it was just a dream. No meaning at all. I guess some things are simple like that.

But when are things ever simple when it comes to the Winchester's?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention this, but in the last chapter when Camille was talking to Lucifer, and he seemed totally out of character, this was all before he fell from grace.**

**Please Please Please Review! I want your honest opinions :)**

The past two weeks have flown by. John would call and check on the boys every day around noon, and again before bedtime. It had been two weeks to date when John called around midnight saying that the series of hunts had been fairly easy to finish, and that they would be home around 11 the next morning. The boys would need to be outside or in their rooms as it seemed that there were quite a few injuries. So I unpacked some things from the first aid kit that would be over used in the morning.

_The next morning_

I awoke around 8 the next morning and started breakfast. Sam and Dean were both still fast asleep. Bobby was outside working on some old car. I walk outside to inform him of the call from John and what would need to be done. He said that he would patch up the hunters if I could keep Sam and Dean busy. And right as I was finishing the hunter clan pulled up. By now Sam and Dean were awake and full of bottled up energy.

"Hey, Sam, Dean, do you want to go outside? Maybe we could go to the pond I found past the salvage yard?"

"Sure, sounds cool." Dean said. And Sam nodded his agreement also. They put their shoes on, but needed a jacket.

"Go wait for me on the porch, but don't go anywhere."

I walked up the stairs to retrieve their and my jackets. I fished out my boots from the closet and also our jackets. When I reached the stairs, a wave a nausea hit me. Then there was a splitting migraine. I saw the boys dangling by their shirts, held up by someone with black eyes. I ran towards them, but the man disappeared with the boys in tow. I snapped back into reality. I had to get to the boys now! I ran down the stairs only to trip half way down. Josh and Bobby who must have heard the crashing came running into the room. I was focused on one thing only. I needed to get to the boys before they were ripped from my grasp.

"Camille, are you okay?" Asked Josh. He helped me up and tried to walk me over to the couch, but I was having none of it! I struggled and fought against him all I could. "No, let me go! I need to help Sam and Dean!"

"We need to see if your hurt."

"I'm fine, but Sam and Dean are in trouble! Let me go! A demon is going to take them!" At hearing the word demon everyone in the room broke into hunter mode. I ran out the door as soon as I was free to see what could only be described as my worst nightmare. My vision was panning out right in front of me. Sam and Dean were struggling in the arms of a man with smoky black eyes.

"Let them go you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

The hell scum turned and flashed me a wicked grin before disappearing.

"No! NO! Sam! Dean!" I turned quickly and sprinted towards the house. I burst through the door and ran into the living room.

"The boys their gone! A demon took them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

Everyone jumped from their seats at hearing the kidnapping of Sam and Dean. Orders were shouted things were gathered, and soon we were on the road looking for any clues about the demon's whereabouts. I couldn't look at myself. This was all my fault, I should've known that something like this could happen. _I_ was the one who told them to wait on the porch for me. God, how foolish I was. I knew I had to have something done about this _situation_. So, I did the one thing that I knew I could do. I prayed. Prayed so hard, seeking forgiveness, help, anything at all. I allowed a few tears to fall. _Someone please help me. Fix this problem I've caused. Michael? Lucifer? Just please someone help me. Then a voice filled my thoughts._

"_Camille, it's me, Michael. What's wrong?" I was confused, should I answer out loud or in my head? Hell it was worth a try. Maybe Mike can read my thoughts._

"_Um, I, well actually we, need help. Some demon took Sam and Dean and it's all my fault." _I said, or, thought?

"_Camille, listen. What happened, it's not your fault. It just happened to be part of fate, or destiny. There was absolutely nothing that could be done to stop this, and in time I can promise you that you will find Sam and Dean, it will just take a bit of time. You just have to promise me one thing, no matter what do not bring this down on yourself. Do not risk your life for something you cannot ultimately control. I do know one thing about how your future will turn out, though it entirely be up to you. You can choose one path and live, or choose one and lose your life. What will happen for you to have to make that choice, I do not know."_

Wow, shocker. Seems like no one around here knows what's going on. So some big choice will ultimately seal my fate. Great. When are our lives ever simple?

"_Please, just tell me any little thing about where we can find them. Please, I love them like their my own family. If something happened to them, I don't know what I would do."_

"_All that I can inform you of, is that you are about an hour from being in close proximity to them. Look in every possible place that you can." _And like that he was gone. Just me and my thoughts now. "Hey, I think I know where Sam and Dean might be. What town is an hour north from here, Bobby?"

"Well, seems like to me, Watertown is an hour away give or take a few minutes." He said looking back. "Why ya ask?" Well, they are the only "family" I have. However something tells me that telling them I talk to angels isn't going to go over so well. I hate lying to them, but if Michael was right, then we would get the boys back.

"Well, let's just say it's women's intuition," I said giving a small smile. "Besides, if I'm right we'll have Sam and Dean back in no time."

"Well alright then." So with that Bobby sped off in the direction of Watertown. We took the Impala so there wouldn't be too many in one car or too little in another. I was in the back with John and Caleb was up front with Bobby while Josh and Pastor Jim took Josh's truck. I looked over at John, he stared out the window and sighed. I felt guilty, and I desperately wanted to make things better with him.

"John, I'm so sorry. If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have let them go outside. I was only trying to make sure they were safe and you weren't bothered while you were getting patched up. If only I had paid more attention to my stupid vision, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I won't blame you if you don't trust me with them anymore." I said biting my lip. He looked toward me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. He grasped my chin gently, lifting my face to meet his eyes.

"No matter what happens will make me lose the trust I see in you. No one could stop what happened, but it was not your fault. You can't control everything." He pulled me into an embrace and I couldn't be strong anymore. I broke down, releasing my emotions all at one time.

"Camille, what is this I hear about visions?" I suck in a deep breath. I knew this day would come, the day that I would have to tell them of my family, my legacy, my powers, and of my destiny. So I told my family of my life, and what I've kept from them.

"So, basically, you talk to angels? Oh, god, Jim's gonna love that!" Came the reply from Caleb. He always was the smart ass.

"Huh, thought they didn't exist. Guess I was wrong. This one time." _John._

"Idjit." _Bobby._

Well, they took it rather well. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Well, maybe you could've told us about this, but I could see why you didn't." Came the response from John.

"Thanks for understanding, guys." I said relief washing over me. A sign on the edge of the highway stated we were nearly in Watertown. "Alright about 10 miles from Watertown, guess we better start looking for anything out of the ordinary." I said looking out the window. Nothing but fields, and maybe a house or two. Then I spotted a warehouse just a few hundred feet up the road. "Bobby, there. I think they might be there." We pulled into the gravel drive of the warehouse and shut off the engine. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I loaded my shotgun. I gathered as much holy water as possible and grabbed the Latin chant book. It was a great possibility that we could have the boys back, safe and sound in no time. So with all the back up I could need, I led the way up to the warehouse intent on killing whatever was behind that door. John stepped in front of me and kicked the door in. We sprang into action, running in looking for any sign of the boys. On the floor was one of the boys sneakers. I walked over to it and picked it up. Surely they were close by.

As soon as I turned my back, the attack started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everyone who added my story/stories to their faves alerts and everything else! :) This will be the last chapter, but there will be plenty of sweetness, and possibly could be a tearjerker toward the end, it just depends on how sensitive you are I guess. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

And the attack started. Demons came from every corner. Take one down and it seemed like ten more showed up. We were quickly running out of ammo, and were in dire need of backup. John, Josh, Caleb, and I were taking out the demons while Bobby and Pastor Jim were busy putting up Devil's Traps and Tridents. Soon enough we had most of the demons either exorcised or trapped. Now, time to find the boys. The warehouse was pitch black, so our sight wasn't as good as it could have been. The moonlight was illuminating the walkway of the warehouse, and I could make out a few details of the building. Mold growing on the walls and rotting door frames. Lovely. I spotted a door with a slight light glowing from inside it. We walked in silence in hopes of hearing any type of sound that could be directed towards the boys. There was a slight muffled voice followed by a whimper. That's it! Whoever's hurting my little brothers is gonna pay! Just as I approached the door a low growling sound was heard. _Oh god, no. _I reached toward the door handle, but the growling intensified. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice floated through the darkness.

"And just why not? It's not like I can't take down some little hell pup." I spat back.

"Now, wouldn't want you dead now would we? The boss left strict orders to keep you alive until he got here." A man, followed by two women stepped out of the darkness. One of the women had long, blackish-brown hair with brown eyes, while the other had blonde hair with green eyes. The man was tall with light brown hair, and blue eyes. "Who are you to tell me what to do anyway?" I eyed all three suspiciously.

"Well, I'm Alastair and these are my sisters Ruby, and Lillith," He flashed a wicked grin as his eyes turned black, "Now, if you'll just follow us, things will go a lot smoother."

"Last time I checked I didn't follow orders from people who went to the darkest, deepest pit of Hell. Besides, what could you possibly do to make me do what you want?"

Once again with the evil grin, he simply replied, "Oh, if you want those two little ones to make it out alive I think you will comply." Just as soon as the words left his lips, the door was flung open, revealing another demon holding the two little boys by their arms. I met the boys eyes for a brief second. It broke my heart to see the unabashed fear in their teary eyes. Duct tape was over their mouths and the were nasty gashes up and down their little arms and legs. I went to propel forward, but found myself restrained. The tall man held onto my arms, while looking at me with a sort of expecting look. "Now, are you going to do as we say, or do the little ones need to take a little fly?"

I nodded my agreement, and was released. As soon as I felt the grip on my arms loosen, I gave the demon holding the boys a warning glare. "If I come back and find that the boys are harmed more than they are now, I can promise you that will have died a _painful_ death."

"Yeah, I'm so terrified! I'm practically shaking." What a dickbag. Before I could say anything else, I found myself in a room with all sorts of weird symbols and sigils. In the corner of the room was a tall man with blonde hair and his eyes glowed venomously.

"W-who are you?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"I thought, you would remember me, Camille. After all, I was the one who informed you of your powers and your family."

"Oh my god, Lucifer? Is that really you?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Now I have a question, and you need to choose your answer carefully," At my slight nod, he continued, "Who do you love more, me or God?"

"Lucifer, you can't be serious. You know what the answer will be."

"As unfortunate as this is, I'm afraid I will have to kill you. You see, I was cast out from heaven, and I wanted to gather forces. So seeing that you love _Him_ more than me, I have no choice but to execute you. Shame though, your powers could have been a power force." _No! He __can't kill me, I won't let him!_

"Trust me, killing me won't be easy, if you can at all." _Alright try and make it seem like I'm not afraid._

"Well, to get the process started, I've prepared a small room for Alastair to help you change your mind. Let me know if you do." With that Lucifer walked off. Then the next thing I know is that I'm strapped down to a table and there are all sorts of tools and weird instruments. Then I experienced only what could be known as Hell on Earth.

I watched as Alastair filled a syringe with a sticky substance. "What's that?"

"Holy Oil, kind of like Kryptonite to angels. Hurts like a bitch, too." With that said, he injected the liquid into my veins, all the while I was screaming for help. Next came the blade, oh god, the blade.

"Now, this. This, is gonna be a lot of fun. It can kill an angel with just a simple stab, but I think that that would be too straight forward. I want to please the boss, and make you suffer." I watched as he took the serrated balde and dripped Holy Oil down it until it was completely covered. He then took the blade and slowly started carving until I was writhing and shuddering in pain. Why won't someone help me? Who did Michael say would come if he couldn't? Gabriel and Cassie? No, ah! Castiel! Gabriel and Castiel, that's them! So I prayed.

_Gabriel? Castiel? Please I need help! I ran into Lucifer and now I'm being slowly driven to my death! Please do this as a favor for your little sis. Please, just help me."_

There was a flutter of wings and Alastair was sent flying across the room. I man with black hair and bright blue eyes came over and what a wave of his hand, had the straps of leather off of my body. I opened my mouth to thank him, but he waved his hand dismissively. "No time for thanks now, what else do you need help with?"

"Sam, and Dean they need my help. Please just zap me to the room or something! Please!" He nodded and I found myself in the room with the boys. _Use your powers, Camille. They will be of benefit to you. Just be careful. _The man's gravelly voice filled my head. Knowing it was now or never, I shouted out, "Hey, hell scum! Let my brothers go!"

A surge of adrenaline coursed through my veins and I raised my hands. I bright, white light emitted out of them and the demons lie at my feet, dead. Then, my worst nightmare appears, Lucifer.

"That was a very big mistake, Camille." He said. I readied myself for another fight when John Winchester burst through the door. I noticed the boys in the corner of the room, and shouted, "John, get the boys out of here!" I watched Lucifer, intensely. No one was going to hurt my family anymore. When I was sure John had the boys somewhere safe, I began the everlasting battle with Lucifer. I waited for him to make the first move. I might have made some dumb choices in my life, but I'm not plain stupid. Making the first move would be walking into the arms of Death.

The battle raged on, blade clashed against blade. Fists flew, and something happened that I didn't expect to, but I guess that's why they say "expect the unexpected". I mis-stepped. Lucifer took advantage of it and saw the opportunity to take me out. I tried to dodge, but in the end it couldn't have been stopped. His blade pierced my skin and sunk deeply into my stomach. I screamed in agony and fell to the floor. I curled into a small ball, and hoped he would just leave. I watched him walk over to me blade still in hand. He smiled wickedly, and I wanted to die. I wanted him to finish me off. I watched as he raised his arm, but before he could swing it down, he disappeared. I looked up confused, but saw Castiel with his hand over an Enochian symbol. "Banishing symbol. Now let's get you out of here."

"No, what about my family? Where are they? I won't leave without them!" He looked at me with a reassuring look in his eyes. "They are safe, and waiting for you." I nodded and he touched two fingers to my forehead and we appeared in the parking lot outside of the warehouse. I was swarmed by my family. I looked around seeing who was all there. To my left was Bobby, Pastor Jim, Josh and Caleb, and on my right was John holding Sammy and Dean.

"Gabriel, why isn't she healing? Shouldn't she be able to?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowing a bit. Gabriel looked over me and at the gash on my stomach.

"Angel Killing Blade, Cas. Looks like some Holy Oil, too. I'm afraid I can't do anything. It's too late." I sucked in a breath and slowly spoke. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. I can kick this." Only my voice was full of uncertainty. Sammy and Dean were looking at my with tears in their eyes. I motioned for John to bring them to me. He set them on their feet and they ran to me. If I was gonna die, I wanted to die with my memories intact. Both boys cuddled into my side.

"Cammy, are you going to be okay?" Sammy asked. I looked down at Sammy and smiled slightly.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know. But I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. Right here." I said pointing to his heart.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Camille's gonna be fine. This is nothing compared to what I've seen happen to her. She's too badass to be hurt." Dean said looking at Sammy. I gave a small laugh at that.

"At least I'm with everyone I love, now. I love you guys so much." I said voice choked with emotion.

John walked over and grabbed my right hand while Bobby grabbed my left. Pastor Jim and Caleb put their hands on my shoulders while Josh brushed my bangs off my face. I felt completely at ease with my crazy, dysfunctional family close by. I slowly started to sing.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad," I sung while tears poured down my face. Soon everyone was singing along with me. We finished the last verse and I slowly closed my eyes. I knew I was nearing the end. I opened my eyes and slowly took my last breath and said, "I love you guys." Slowly a white light emitted from my eyes and mouth, gently making my body surge.

Then it all went dark.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! And there will be a sequel! So heads up for a new story! Please review!**


End file.
